


The problem is you

by Clever_friend



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen, dark!damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_friend/pseuds/Clever_friend
Summary: Damien is gradually convincing Mark that it’s his fault people around are dying.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	The problem is you

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into English by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go)

When Teddy scrambled to his feet and Sergeant Neff returned to his office, Damien asked, “How did you do that?”

“What exactly?” Mark asked in surprise.

“Teddy is taller, fatter and generally stronger than you. How did you throw him against the door? Are you a psychic?”

Mark stopped on the porch and started thinking. He didn’t even understand what had happened: one moment Teddy had gotten on top of him, beating him, and the next, he had suddenly flown back to the door, hit his head on it a few times and started writhing on the floor. 

“I don’t know,” he stuttered. “Maybe it wasn’t me.” 

“You think Teddy was just having seizures?” Damien laughed. “That explains it. Come on!”

Mark put this strange episode out of his mind and ran after Damien. Teddy was just a psycho, who cared what he’d been imagining. Yeah, Teddy was just a psycho.

*

Damien entered their room and sat on his bed. He was frowning, and it seemed he didn’t even notice Mark.

“What’s happened?” Mark dared to ask. “You look like someone’s died.” 

“I just came from Sergeant Neff,” Damien said. “Aunt Ann called. She said Aunt Marion had died of a heart attack.” 

It took Mark a little while to come up with an answer. He didn’t like Aunt Marion – nobody liked her, she always put him in a bad mood, just like everyone else, by her presence, the stink of lavender, her unwanted lectures, and still, she’d been alive. He’d got used to her. And now she was dead. 

“You didn’t want her to visit us, did you?” Damien asked casually. 

“I… no, I just wanted her to leave me alone.”

“Well, in fact, I’m glad she left you alone,” Damien said seriously. “I never liked her. And I won’t tell anyone,” he added all of a sudden.

“Tell what?”

“Well, you know. That you can do tricks like that. Like with Teddy. Like with Aunt Marion.”

“But I can’t!”

Mark was so scared that Damien agreed easily, “Of course, Mark. I don’t even know why I’ve thought you did it. I was just shocked, we said goodbye to her only yesterday. Ah, hell with her, who needs her anyway.”

Mark was looking out the window pensively, in silence.

*

When Atherton fell through the ice Damien didn’t tell Mark anything at all. He just looked at him as if they shared a secret. 

*

“You know that Yigael’s Wall is found,” Damien said to Neff. “Get to it by any means.”

“It’ll have been destroyed before they take it to the museum,” Neff promised. “Everything is ready.”

“No, make sure it’s taken to the museum, but it should have my brother’s face on it. Just find a good artist and tell them to paint the portrait which looks similar to him but not identical. The public shouldn’t figure it out.”  
*  
“According to legend, Yigael saw the Antichrist, and in an effort to get rid of this apparition, he painted the image of the haunting face onto this wall,” the guide narrated. 

“He’s handsome, the Antichrist,” Damien said approvingly. 

Mark kept staring at the wall. None of the visitors paid attention to the freaky resemblance between the face from the mural and his own face. Or maybe it was just his imagination – on closer inspection, it was just a fair-haired boy with snakes. If he really looked like the image of the Antichrist someone would notice this for sure. 

“Damien,” Mark called in a low voice. “Look, don’t you think that he’s…”

Damien looked at the mural, then at Mark, then at the mural again.

“No resemblance,” he concluded impassively. 

Mark heaved a sigh of relief.

Just his imagination then. Even if he had some supernatural powers… it was possible – like the things he’d done to Teddy. Or to Atherton. Or to Damien’s parents. But Damien had forgiven him for those. A week ago they had talked about it for a long time, about all these strange events around Mark, and Damien had asked if Mark would like to have a brother, and Mark had answered, ‘Yes’, and then Damien had said, ‘It’s so cool we have each other’ and then his expression had suddenly changed. And Mark had realized what he’d done with that childish dream. But Damien had said he wasn’t angry, it wasn’t Mark’s fault. He’d been very young. He’d been only five and he hadn’t been able to control his power yet. 

But the Antichrist… It was too much of course. Psychics were real, and stories about them were even in the tabloids. But the Antichrist wasn’t real. And there wasn’t any resemblance here, even Damien had said so. 

“Though if you look closely…” Damien said suddenly, “I’d say he does look like you. Almost exactly like you. It’s nothing of course,” he added immediately. “People look like images from old paintings all the time.”

Mark didn’t hear the guide’s words when the man led the others to further exhibits – something about a harlot? He was looking at the image of himself and trying to convince himself that it really didn’t prove anything.   
But what if it did?

“Damien,” he whispered again.   
Damien heard his voice and got back to him. The group and the guide went out of view behind a huge statue of the Beast.   
“If it does mean something…” Mark began. “In case… If I turn out to be… What will you do?”

“You know that I’ll always be with you,” Damien smiled. “Someone must keep you on the side of good. Because I love you, Mark. You’re like my brother.”


End file.
